It all started with a child
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: She gave him her heart and he left her with a child to care for, An angry father, and disbelieving brother. She was left on the street with no one to help. What happens when a long lost childhood friend comes to give her the gental push back to her feet? He may just make her day with a box of chocolates. In the end, it would be hard to believe that It started with a child.


**I know what you guys are thinking. Yes I have other uncompleted stories, but I've had this idea in my head for some time and it just won't go away. So, here it is.**

**Singertoheartandsoul does not. I repeat does not own ATLA. Wouldn't it be cool if I did:)**

**Chapter 1**

"_I can't believe how stupid I am" _Exclaimed the hurt 19 year old teen. She had just found out that her boyfriend had been using her to get in her pants. While she thought he loved her. All the signs were obvious. She was just too blind to see them; too captivated in his sweet words, nice looks, and over used lines. He made her feel worthy and _wanted_. He made her want to give him anything and everything. That's what he wanted and unfortunately he got it. Now she wants it back, but unfortunately she can't get it back. To make matters worse the consequences that followed the act of love. The act she thought was out of love. Lead to a place that she wished it hadn't. It made her realize that he would not be there for her, like he said he would. It made her discover that he had been using her. Just to figure all this out she had to come to this.

Pregnancy,

That all it took. She thought of all the things he had told he had told her before she gave her body to him. Just thinking about it made her sick. She for the thousandth time today took a look at her stomach through the mirror. She thought about the day they told her she was pregnant and that same day he broke up with her. She had told him that she was pregnant. He did not care. He didn't want the baby. He told her that he wasn't going to care in any way for it and that he did not love her. She took one more glance and burst into tears.

After a couple of minutes she held her head high and walked out of her room. She made her way to the living room where her brother and father sat watching TV. She had been dreading today for a month, but she wanted to tell them before her stomach began to show. She walked to the TV and turned it off. In all her years she had learned that it was the only way to get their attention. Her actions were followed by a nerve wrecking silence that her father was first to break, "What's wrong katara?" he question his daughter.

"Yeah, this better be important. I was in the middle of finding out if Castle killed the women." Sokka whined childishly

"I-well- yeah it's very important. I-I-I'm pregnant. Two months to be exact." she told them stuttering through her words. She had been responsible all her life and this was quiet unexpected. "Excuse me, what?" growled Hakoda. Her father had never spoken to her in that tone of voice. It frankly scared her. Sokka who had remained silent this whole time spoke up anger dripping through his voice, "Who's that things father?"

"It's a baby, not a thing, and why don't you ask your friend Jet!" she growled standing up for the growing living being in her stomach.

"No, Jet wouldn't do that. He is my best friend. You two are not dating and I trust him. You probably making this up so that you don't get in trouble!" her brother exclaimed sticking up for his _**friend**_. Katara couldn't believe that he was actually siding with Jet than his own sister. To make matters worse her father said, " katara leave, you have dishonored our family."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. My father was kicking me out, his own flesh and blood. I couldn't help think that what I heard was a mistake and before I had a chance to think about it I spoke on pure instinct, " What-what?"

"Leave, as of today you are no longer a member of this family" growled my father. I turned to my brother for back up, but he just turned his head toward the door. I can't believe he disowned me. I had always been the responsible one and after all these years he kicks me out. I made one mistake. Sokka has made more. Is that all it takes, one mistake? I thought they would understand. I thought they would be there for me. We are family. Family is supposed to stick together through thick and thin. I knew he would be mad, but this is outrageous. I guess I have been blinder than I thought. Did they ever love? Was I just there to do the things my mother used to do before her death? Was I just there to be a replacement of my mother? I guess I have been alone all these years. Did my mom even love me? Is she the only one who loves me? What about Gran Gran? Does she love me? I may never know because as soon as I leave this house I no longer have a home or house for the matter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nice work twinkles. After you attend that press conference next week you may just find your face on every build board across the country." Toph praised me. It was a bit weird, but it felt nice. She was not only my manager/Advisor, but my friend. She's like a sister to me: A sister that rarely praised me and loved showing love with physical pain, a good sister none the less.

"Thanks Toph. It means a lot coming from you." I answered her with a smile. She may not be able to see very well from a distance, but somehow she can feel my lips lift. Sometimes I wonder if I should be worried she does my paper work.

"Yeah, yeah I love ya too" she told me passively. An ordinary person would find it rude, but I was used to it. I honestly find it amusing. She has a problem showing affection, but I know she cares.

"So, did you ever talk to the Republic magazine of chocolates?" He asked her. He'd been wanting to get his chocolate on that magazine as an advertisement. He was on his way to making Avatar industry's chocolate national. It was his goal, he'd try with everything, like Roku would have wanted it.

"Yeah, infact, they are all in for it. They just want some samples." She told him before adding air quotes and rolling her eyes," just to make sure they are making a good decision.

"Toph, this is amazing! Thank you!" I told her grabbing her into a bone crushing hug

"Can't breathe." she laughed

"Sorry" I mumbled

"It's cool, I'll see you around bye." she waved

"Bye." I told her walking out of my office and into the parking lot. After I found my car I got on and began to drive home.

So many things have changed in the last three years. I graduated high school and started college. Got kicked out of college before finishing my second year. What was I thinking? I mean I am not financially instable. Far from it actually. I'm 20, almost 21. I still can't believe how fate has been with me. I've become a multi -millionaire practically over night.

Roku, one of the collage admissioners, professer, and famous researcher in cancer left me a chocolate company with secret chocolate recipe. The company didn't even have a name. The chocolate was only made on special occasions by Roku himself. I had to start from zero, but I don't mind. Thanks to his chocolate I went from struggling to pay rent to moving from my crappy apartment to a cozy one and now into a excited to move. Toph thought it would be good for safety and privacy. I just like the freedom and space it'll provide. Best part is that I own it. That and I can buy all the furniture and stuff to my taste. It was the reason why I haven't moved yet. Im in no rush, so I'll keep driving in my little car.

I hope things go well in that press conference. It was Toph's idea after all. I wonder what my parents will think when they see me back home. I know that the things they did was their way guiding me, but I can't help feel resentment. They just ... I can't even talk about. It doesn't matter.

I have a long day tomorrow, what I need is get some furniture, and that's what I'll do.

**Hope you guys liked it. It's a bit slow and leaves you with a question, but do not fear. This only the first chapter. I've got nada to say so, adiós amigos!**

**Oh, and don't forget to leave a review. I want to know what you think of my story. Hopefully, it's good thoughts..**


End file.
